


Binary

by avani



Series: Miscellanea [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/pseuds/avani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Jedi Master and his apprentice discuss home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _Star Wars (any), any, binary sunset_ by sidonie.

"On Tatooine, there are two suns," Luke (Luke, Luke, always and forever Luke; never Master or any title more intimate) says wistfully. Rey feels a bubble of resentment - not the first- coil up in her middle; of course Luke would have grown up somewhere where, despite a desert as harsh as Jakku's, even a sun didn't have to be alone. 

He startles her then: he turns and meets her eyes, half-smile about his lips: "That doesn't mean they don't both set, Rey."


End file.
